


Don't drink and drive

by steel_fang



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steel_fang/pseuds/steel_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin decides to tell Youko a few things about her mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't drink and drive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned the franchise, this would be canon. It's not, so guess what?

It was past office hours and most of the staff at the Transport Research Center were already gone. A lone man wearing a lab coat was hurrying out, but bowed slightly as he passed the woman wearing a jumpsuit. She nodded and strode past him, walking into an office. Or what was supposed to be an office, but looked more like a junk heap.  
"Jin!" She called out, trying to locate the person who was always either here, or in the hangar. And since that's where she came from, it didn't leave much of a choice. "I'm done for the day, the Megazord's moves are as smooth as a baby's bottom. Or yours, princess."  
"It's not my fault I'm fucktastic. I was born this way!"  
Something fell, and one hissed out "Oh shit!" later, Jin Masato untangled himself from a mess of wires and smirked lazily. "Yo."  
"Born, huh? So you're helping nature only a tiny little bit, Jin?" she asked, pulling up a chair.  
"It's not the guys who wear make up, you woman you. Or are you denying you're a woman, Usami?"  
"I'm not the one who spends hours with a curling iron."  
Jin sputtered, Kei smirked. This caused Jin to sputter even more.  
"I don't shove socks down my pants like you do with your bra!"  
"Damn, Jin. And here I thought you liked the size of my breasts. Guess you're not interested in ever touching or seeing them again, are you, princess?"

Yoko slurped loudly at a gummy worm. Ryuuji sighed and put a hand on Jin's shoulder as the avatar took a moment to look at the girl in amusement.  
"Sempai, this is really inappropriate and it does absolutely not have anything to do with Youko-chan-"  
"No no no, let him talk! What happened next, Jin-san? Did you and mom have a fight?"  
"Ahahaha, well, not really a fight, since we just finished the last testing on a Megazord..."  
Youko bounced in her seat, much to Ryuuji's exasperation.  
"And we celebrated by getting drunk off our asses. Well, I did, Usami could drink me under the table with ease."  
"And then, and then?"  
"And then, uh... well, we started fooling around inside the Megazord's cockpit aaaaand nine months later, BAM! Youko-chan."  
"Bam what?"  
"Er... Bam, and you came into existence."  
"Oh. ...Oooooh. ...wait, but that means-"  
"Whoops, I've used this connection for such a long time! I'd love to stay and chat but I hafta go! See ya, kiddies! Give a kiss to Hiromu-kun from me~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation on what we've seen in episode 23.  
> Concrete is unwelcome, concrit is.


End file.
